Cambio de vidas
by SarahNazareth
Summary: Sherlock está acostumbrado a ser maleducado con cualquiera. Pero ¿Qué pasa si encuentra a alguien con poder suficiente como para enseñarle una lección? Slash ligero.


**Este fanfic participa en el rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC. Yo solo escribo lo que mi musa me indica, todo sin fines de lucro.

**Beta:** Mundo Crayzer

* * *

–Mycroft, eso es imposible –decía un irritado Sherlock a su hermano–. No pudo haber sucedido de esa manera –gruñó.

Se encontraban en Baker Street, enfrascados en una discusión desde hacía tanto rato que ya John había dejado de prestar atención, y sin ningún acuerdo por ninguna de las dos partes. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez, todo era extraño.

–Te digo que sí, Sherlock. No hay otra explicación lógica… Es decir, mírate. Míranos. ¿De qué otra manera crees que hemos terminado así? –habló Mycroft con su habitual calma. Pero no había nada de habitual en aquella voz profunda y sedosa que salía por esos labios llenos. Tampoco en ese insistente rizo que le caía en la frente y que él, testarudo, insistía en aplastar hacia atrás.

–Química, tal vez –dijo Sherlock, sin mucha convicción. Su mirada viajaba constantemente al espejo que tenía a su derecha, observando con una pequeña mirada de horror la incipiente calva que se asomaba por su frente y se le oía maldecir por lo bajo.

• • •

En un principio, luego de recuperarse de la impresión de un Sherlock que no sólo se levantaba sin darle los buenos días, sino que lo había tratado bruscamente cuando intentó besar sus labios; John había pensado que era gracioso y había pasado al menos 20 minutos riendo de la expresión de profundo asco en la mirada de Sherlock, quien era nada más y nada menos que Mycroft atrapado en el cuerpo de su hermano. La mirada iba dirigida al espejo del baño, en el cual un Sherlock con la espalda inusualmente erguida intentaba, con resultados muy pobres, arreglarse el cabello para que quedara bien peinado. ¿Cómo demonios podía su hermano ir a todos lados con un aspecto tan desaliñado?, pensaba Mycroft.

Luego, como si la mala suerte de Mycroft no fuera suficiente, había intentado contactar con su asistente confiando en que ella podría ayudarle, pero por alguna extraña razón, el celular de su hermano no funcionaba. Pidió a John el suyo y marcó el número de Anthea, pero este sólo le devolvió silencio; algo que extrañó al doctor, que se empeñaba en decir que su celular se encontraba en perfecto estado, y como para demostrarlo, en ese momento recibió una llamada en la que Lestrade les mencionaba que un nuevo cuerpo fue encontrado y les dio las indicaciones de cómo llegar a la escena. Mycroft se había negado y bajó las escaleras con obstinación hasta llegar a la calle, con la clara intención de dirigirse a su apartamento, sin embargo cada taxi o medio de transporte parecía no notarlos, ni a él ni a John.

Por cosa de suerte, uno de ellos se estacionó junto a Mycroft y John para tomar un poco de agua y el primero le preguntó si podía llevarlo a su destino; más este negó con la cabeza, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido como si sospechara de él. La mente siempre suspicaz de Mycroft formuló entonces una teoría y para comprobarla, pidió al hombre que los llevara donde les había indicado Lestrade y el taxista hizo un asentimiento rápido y subió al auto, sin importar los peligros que acechaban en aquella zona de la ciudad.

Como era de suponerse, en un área como esa, resultó que la escena del crimen estaba ubicada en una callejuela oscura, sucia y con un olor muy desagradable, que segundos más tarde Mycroft descubrió se desprendía de un cadáver a medio descomponer. John pudo ver como la nariz de su novio se arrugaba con desagrado, en un gesto mucho más propio de Mycroft que de Sherlock.

El mayor de los Holmes, en el cuerpo de Sherlock, hizo un ademán de su mano, como tratando de levantar su paraguas para tocar el costado del cadáver, y entonces maldijo internamente al recordar que estaba en su apartamento, bastante lejos de donde se encontraba. Torció aún más el gesto, ganándose una risita tonta de John y una mirada de desconcierto de Lestrade; se agachó para comprobar el cadáver, toqueteándolo por varias zonas, levantándolo ligeramente para ver debajo de él, y para horror propio, tuvo que tocar una de las heridas. Se levantó, pidiendo desesperadamente con la mirada a John que lo ayudara. El aludido le tendió un pañuelo en el que Mycroft, con cierto apuro, se limpió las manos. La expresión de asco no había disminuido ni un poco, antes bien estaba aún más marcada en sus rasgos.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Lestrade, mirando inquisitivamente a Sherlock. Mycroft lo miró desconcertado por un segundo, hasta que comprendió que estaba esperando un análisis de la escena del crimen, por lo que se apresuró a hacer despliegue de su inteligencia y capacidad deductiva, dejando incluso a John bastante sorprendido.

Esta asquerosa situación se repitió tres veces más en la morgue del hospital St. Bart, donde Molly les mostró tres cuerpos en parecidos estados de descomposición y en una oportunidad Mycroft tuvo que apartarse durante al menos 20 min para no devolver el poco desayuno que había ingerido.

• • •

Por su parte, Sherlock al despertar se había horrorizado. Se había levantado sintiéndose desorientado y ligeramente enfermo. Se sentía completamente extraño, como si aquellos miembros no le pertenecieran, y trató de recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero mucho sin éxito. Parpadeó, tratando de deshacerse de aquella inusual sensación, cuando se dio cuenta de que algo más estaba mal. Esa no era su habitación, ni la de John. Ni siquiera se encontraba en Baker Street. Salió de la cama con prisas, sintiendo una ligera nausea, pero al llegar al baño y enfrentarse al espejo, olvidó todo lo demás. Su mirada vagaba por la calva de Mycroft, se detenía por momentos en las arrugas al borde de sus ojos y toqueteaba y tironeaba las mejillas ligeramente flácidas.

Salió del baño como atontado y se dirigió a la cama. No tardó en encontrar el celular de Mycroft y llamarse a sí mismo y luego a John, pero tampoco funcionaba. Intentó, al igual que Mycroft, contactar con Anthea, aunque una vez más sólo hubo silencio por parte del celular. Se encontraba solo. Se dio la ducha más rápida de su vida y se vistió con la ropa de Mycroft, sin usar corbata y dejando el primer botón sin abrochar, fiel a sus costumbres. Intentó peinar el cabello para que se disimularan las zonas calvas, pero dado de que de esa manera lucía incluso peor, desistió y adoptó el peinado habitual de su hermano.

Salió de la casa y le pidió al chofer que le llevara a Baker Street, pero justo en ese momento el auto empezó a fallar. Frunciendo el ceño y mostrando la misma habilidad que su hermano mayor, Sherlock le indicó al chofer que había cambiado de opinión y que en cuanto le fuera posible lo condujera hasta su oficina. Inmediatamente, como por arte de magia, el auto empezó a funcionar una vez más, confirmando la sospecha de Sherlock de que no podía contactar con su hermano.

Resignado, Sherlock se dirigió a la oficina en donde Anthea se había reportado enferma. Pensando que quizá si investigaba en internet podría encontrar algo útil acerca de lo que le estaba sucediendo, se dirigió a su despacho, pero no había dado dos pasos cuando la sustituta de Anthea le informó que los japoneses que habían estado esperando acababan de llegar y que debía dirigirse inmediatamente a la Sala de Juntas, por lo que Sherlock tuvo que pasarse la mañana entera hablando de acciones, tierras y una cantidad impresionante de cosas que, si bien conocía, lo aburrían en grado sumo.

• • •

Una vez lejos del hospital, John puso al corriente a Mycroft de todo cuanto había descubierto Sherlock los días anteriores. Una de las pistas los había llevado a una pequeña tienda en la parte baja de la ciudad, en la que una bella sacerdotisa les había atendido, les había hecho un recorrido por la tienda y hubo respondido las preguntas que detective y asistente tenían que hacer. Les habló de magia, suerte, dioses y familia. Les había ofrecido pociones, conjuros, una predicción muy exacta, pero Sherlock se negaba rotundamente cada vez que un ofrecimiento nuevo salía por los labios de la mujer, hasta que finalmente el detective consultor se había exasperado, había tomado a John por un brazo y en un tono de mala educación poco disimulado del que sólo Sherlock era capaz, había dicho que todo aquello le parecía una completa pérdida de tiempo, que ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban para el caso y que era hora de irse.

–Cuando giré la cabeza noté como ella estaba mirándonos y sentí una ligera sacudida de miedo –comentó John de manera distraída y entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo y vio en los ojos de su amigo (en este momento, Mycroft), que él también lo había comprendido. Así que sin mediar ni una palabra más, ambos se encaminaron directamente hacia el hogar de aquella mujer, sin embargo al llegar allí no encontraron a nadie.

Frustrado, Mycroft volvió a tomar su teléfono, aún teniendo la ligera esperanza de que pudiera comunicarse con Anthea, Sherlock o con quien fuera, y para su sorpresa, cuando marcó su propio número de teléfono, este empezó a repicar en su oído.

• • •

En medio de la segunda reunión del día y cuando ya sentía que su cerebro iba a explotar de tanto aburrimiento (mientras que los japoneses habían estado hablando de acciones y tierras que deseaban adquirir, los irlandeses habían decidido hablar de sistemas educativos, centros de salud y muchas cosas que hacían que Sherlock quisiera dejar aún más calvo a su hermano), su celular empezó a vibrar fuertemente en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, haciéndole sobresaltarse. Pidió cortésmente (haciendo un claro esfuerzo) a los empresarios irlandeses un pequeño descanso de 5 minutos y salió rápidamente al pasillo, donde sacó el celular de su hermano.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que se trataba de su propio número el que estaba llamando y atendió apresuradamente. –Mycroft –dijo con exasperación.

–Sherlock –contestó su hermano, usando su voz–, necesito que nos veamos lo más rápido que puedas en Baker Street. Supongo que ya podrás llegar aquí, en vista de que somos capaces de comunicarnos –y dicho aquello colgó. Sherlock soltó un bufido y, a pesar de estar harto de pasar el día en la oficina de su hermano, sentía un poco de aprehensión y no tenía idea del porqué. Aun así le dijo a la sustituta de Anthea que no se encontraba bien y que debía retirarse, que por favor le excusara con los empresarios que le esperaban y enseguida emprendió el camino a su apartamento.

• • •

–¡Tienes que disculparte Sherlock! –gruñó Mycroft usando la voz de su hermano y este pensó que era impresionantemente irritante la forma en que esta sonaba con las maneras de hablar de su Mycroft.

–Ya te lo dije, no tengo nada por lo que disculparme –comentó Sherlock haciendo un mohín del que John rió por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de Mycroft Holmes, haciendo que se riera aún más sin poder evitarlo.

–No seas tan niño, Sherlock, y vamos. Tienes que revertir esto o ya verás lo que le hago a tu cuerpo.

Sherlock, asustado, conociendo a su hermano, se apresuró a salir del lugar con paso decidido y así los tres hombres se encaminaron una vez más a la tienda de magia que había en aquel barriecillo. La encontraron nuevamente vacía, sin embargo esta vez se quedaron a esperar. Convenientemente, la tienda se hallaba frente a un pequeño pub en cual los tres hombres se adentraron. Fue un tiempo bastante incomodo, en el que Sherlock, en el cuerpo de Mycroft, lanzaba miradas de soslayo a John, quien contrariado bajaba la mirada y se concentraba en su bebida. Cada vez que aquello sucedía, Mycroft, en el cuerpo de Sherlock, lanzaba bufidos por lo bajo. Odiaba la mirada de lasciva adoración que veía en sus propios ojos.

Finalmente, tras unas dos horas de aquella ridícula situación, el mesero que los atendía les indico que la tienda del frente finalmente estaba abierta y que su propietaria se encontraba allí, por lo que pagaron la cuenta, John agradeció la atención (ninguno de los Holmes se molestó siquiera en pensarlo) y se encaminaron a la tienda del frente.

Entraron rápidamente, haciendo que la campanilla de la puerta resonara y la mujer que atendía, la sacerdotisa, levantara la mirada. Al ver a los Holmes allí, ambos con caras de ligero enojo, ella sólo les sonrió maravillada y juntó las manos en señal de regocijo.

–Buenas tardes caballeros, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? –dijo con una vocecilla suave que a los tres hombres les pareció sinceramente irritante.

–Sabes lo que hiciste, tu… –empezó a decir Sherlock cuando sintió que su hermano le daba un pisotón nada disimulado–. Es decir, vine a decirle que siento haber sido grosero ayer con usted –terminó una frase totalmente diferente, denotando su frustración en la manera de apretar los dientes mientras hablaba.

–Maravilloso –comentó la mujer y dio media vuelta, dejando a los tres hombres perplejos–. Tomen asiento, por favor, caballeros. Estaré con ustedes enseguida –dijo, ahora sin usar el tono de voz de un principio sino otro mucho más amable.

Sherlock, Mycroft y John se sentaron e inmediatamente un horrible mareo invadió a los hermanos, haciendo que ambos se doblaran hacia adelante como si fueran a vomitar. Pero no lo hicieron, sino que se quedaron laxos por unos segundos, como si hubieran perdido el conocimiento, para luego levantar lentamente las cabezas y mirarse sorprendidos entre ellos. Todo había terminado tan repentinamente como había empezado, dejando a John con cara de pasmado y a los Holmes con dolores de cabeza monumentales.

En ese preciso momento salió la sacerdotisa de la trastienda sonriéndoles como si acabara de presenciar la cosa más maravillosa de la vida –Cuide sus palabras la próxima vez, Sr. Holmes, o alguien acabará por hacerle algo mucho peor –dijo con dulzura, indicándoles la puerta de salida.


End file.
